onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Oshi Oshi no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Morley }} The Oshi Oshi no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to push, and in the process reform and freely move around, the ground as though it was malleable like clay. It was eaten by Morley. Etymology * means "push/pressure" and can be taken as a derivation of , which means "to push/press"; e.g. means "to push/brush aside/away". Strengths and Weaknesses By simply pushing the ground, the user is able to shape it according to their whims. They can manipulate many types of ground, from soft earth to hard rock to even modified stones such as bricks and streets. Thus, this fruit has a good degree of offensive power, as shown when Morley pushed an entire chunk of the street onto the Pinkbeard Pirates and overwhelmed them. The user is also capable of channeling this ability through objects they hold, and so can grab ahold of the ground by jabbing into it with a weapon. The fruit also gives the user the ability to tunnel through the ground by pushing it to clear a way for them. Unlike conventional digging, the moved earth appears to stay in place, protecting the user from cave-ins. This tunneling ability works well for infiltration. No weaknesses are currently known aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Morley often uses this fruit to move through the ground undetected, as he arrived to confront the Pinkbeard Pirates this way and infiltrated Mary Geoise by tunneling through the Red Line. His tunnels sometimes also help other Revolutionaries with infiltration, as shown when he created an underground room under Mary Geoise for his group to hide out in. He also uses it in combat, as shown when he overwhelmed the Pinkbeard Pirates by pushing a part of the ground toward them. Over 100 years ago, Morley used this power to construct elaborate tunnels between Levels 5 and 6 of the prison Impel Down, which were later used by fellow revolutionary Ivankov as a hideout dubbed as Level 5.5. Trivia *This is the first named, canon Devil Fruit to have been eaten by a giant. **The first named Devil Fruit to have been eaten by a giant, is the non canon Mini Mini no Mi. **The first canon Devil Fruit to have been eaten by a giant is the unnamed fruit eaten by Sanjuan Wolf. *This fruit bears similarity to some other Devil Fruits: **Pica's Ishi Ishi no Mi, as they both allow the user to manipulate and reshape the ground. **Senor Pink's Sui Sui no Mi, as they both allow the user to move freely through the ground. **Inazuma's Choki Choki no Mi and Diamante's Hira Hira no Mi, as they all allow the user to manipulate the shape of matter without changing its density and weight. *The existence of this Devil Fruit was first hinted in Chapter 538 through Emporio Ivankov, who referred to it as a "Devil Fruit power that was good for digging". References Site Navigation ca:Oshi Oshi no Mi pl:Pchać-Pchaciowoc fr:Oshi Oshi no Mi it:Oshi Oshi Category:Paramecia